falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple: Traits
Blood Thirsty You Just loooooooooooooooove to kill. Each time you kill someone or something you heal 1 HP, however, you must eat 20 more points worth of food and drink 20 more points of water each day. The victems must be a legitmate opponents, just squishing a bug does not satisfy your bloodlust and thus does not heal you. Bigot Wow, you'r kinda racist. Against Supermutants, Humans and Ghouls, which ever two you ARE NOT, you gain a +2 to damage, but all Persuasion and Deception checks recieve a -4 penalty. Bruiser A little slower, but a little bigger. You may not hit as often, but they will feel it when you do! Your damage with melee and unarmed attacks are increased by 2, but your chance to hit is decreased by 4 Brute Your much tougher, but fight more reclessly. +20 HP and -4 AC Chem Reliant You are more easily addicted to chemicals. Your chance to be addicted to chems is twice normal, but you recover faster from their ill effects. Clean Living You try to avoid the quick thrills of chemical enhancements. Chems only affect you half as long as normal, but your chance to be addicted is half normal. Fast Shot You don't have time to take aim because you're too busy firing off shots as fast as possible. When attacking with weapons that fire in bursts you always fire off one extra round, but at a -2 penalty every time you use a burst attack Anarchist You dont deal well with authority figues. Whenever dealing with a member of a major faction (but not minor faction) you deal an aditional +2 damage in combat, but gain a -4 Persuasion and Deception penalty when speaking and trading with them. Precise Your attacks show a lot of finesse. You don't do as much damage, but you cause more critical hits. -2 to damage, +5% critical hit chance. Gifted You are naturally superior to those around you, but you often rely on your natural talents instead of putting effort into mastering a variety of skills. All your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. are raised by one, but you loose one Tag! skill. NOTE: This Triat cannot be affected by the improving personality perk Good Natured You're a friendly person and are hesitant to employ violence to solve problems. You have +2 to Medic, Persuasion, Engineering and Science. However, your Firearms, Energy Weapons, Throw and Melee skills all have a -2 penalty. Increased Metabolism Your metabolic rate is increased. This means that you are much less resistant to radiation and poison, but your body heals faster. -10% to radiation resistance, +4 HP from healing chems and medicnes such as stimpacks, healing powders and herbs. Kamikaze By not paying attention to any threats, you can rush in where angels fear to tread. You are easier to hit, but you act earlier in combat. -2 to AC, +4 to Combat Sequence. Night Person When performing actions at night (6 p.m. to 6 a.m.), you do things better. During the day, however... It has nothing to do with the level of light, just the time of day. You're not a morning person. +2 to all skill checks at night, -2 to all skill checks in daytime. One Hander You excel with one hand weapons, but two-handed weapons cause a problem. +2 chance to hit with one-handed weapons, -2 to hit with two-handed weapons. Skilled Since you spent more time improving your skills than a normal person, you gain an additional Tag skill. However, you gain -3 skill points every level because you often spread yourself too thin. Small Frame You are smaller than average. It's hard for you to carry heavy loads, but it's easy to avoid the lumbering giants of the wasteland. -25 to Carry Weight, +2 to AC Evasion . Category:Simple system